Love Is Confusing
by BTRandHoA
Summary: The beginning is horrible, but it is because I wrote it a while ago. It will get better! At first Neddie will begin, then as the story progresses the story will branch out to more couples. Please try it out and give me feedback so that I can make my writing even better.
1. Not A Huge Deal

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this. I wrote the first chapter, like, forever ago, so if it sucks in the beginning, please don't mind it. It will, get better, I promise. By the way, I had the weirdest dream last night. Fabian was my boyfriend, but I called him Edward Pattinson. I'm not even Team Edward! And he proposed to me. Is that bad?**

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep bee-!_

As the alarm kept squeaking its usual alarm, Eddie moaned and look at the clock, _6:30_. Eddie gasped and shot up out of his bed.

"What the-" He saw that Fabian was already out of bed. He rushed out in surprise, in only his t-shirt and shorts. As he ran down the hall, he saw Nina staring at him. That's when he realized that his shirt was white and that he was drenched in sweat.

"Nina?" He waved a hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her gaze.

"S-sorry." She ran out of the main hall into the dining room/kitchen. Eddie raised his left eyebrown in shock and curiosity. He ran back inside his room. He took off his shirt, pulled out a drawer in his shelf of his clothes, and tugged out the red undershirt of his uniform. As soon as he did that, he put the red vest on top. He opened another drawer and picked out the maroon dress pants. As soon as he put those on, he threw his pajamas in the dirty clothes hamper that they had, thanks to Fabian. He walked out fast but confidently, acting like it never happened. As soon as he walked into the dining room/kitchen, everyone stared at him except for Nina.

"So... why didn't anyone wake me up?" Eddie asked, looking at Fabian.

"_We_ thought it was time for a change. You never get ready when we tell you to. _You _are responsible for getting up. Not us." Fabian explained, with a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Eddie just rolled his eyes, yawned, and made his large stack of pancakes on his plate. Trudy pointed at him.

"Eddie, you really shouldn't eat all those pancakes. You aren't gonna have enough time to eat them." Trudy scolded.

"What? I can SO eat them. Or," Eddie pointed to Nina and her empty plate. "She could." Trudy looked at Nina. Nina just turned her head away and slightly blushed.

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure, sweetie? These are the last ones." Trudy asked. Nina shook her head.

"No thanks."

Eddie raised his right eyebrow as he ate the pancakes that Trudy _didn't_ take.

"What's wrong, Nina? You were fine a few minutes ago." Fabian questioned.

Eddie suddenly remembered and blushed. Nina and Eddie both hid their faces.

"What happened?" Patricia ordered them to answer.

"It was nothing." Edie briefly explained. Eddie looked at his food and dug his fork into it, shoving the fork into his mouth soon after.

"I'm serious. _What happened?_"

Eddie and Nina walked out of the kitchen after that. They both left their plates on the table. Eddie walked into his room, while Nina ran into _her_ room.

***********************************(Inside Eddie's room)****************************

He sat on his bed and ran his hands through his spikey, blond hair.

_Does she like me? No, she doesn't. She can't. All I have is outside beauty._ He smiled and gently tugged on the tie on his uniform.

_Hey, I have outside beauty. But I know Nina. She could never like me back. I mean, after all, she was only staring at me. She doesn't like me for who I am. She wouldn't._

Ever since he got there, Nina was his first friend. Ever since he got there, Nina was his crush. He was nice to her, she was nice to him, they were happy. Almost. Eddie wanted more than a friendship. He wanted to be able to hold her hand, talk to her all the time, and know that she was his.

_But why is she nice to me? Why _was_ she staring at me?_

A million thoughts ran through his head as he continued to wonder.

*************************************(In Nina's room)*******************************

She ran upstairs, not caring if anyone saw her.

"Nina! Nina!" It was Amber. Amber opened the door to a crying Nina.

"Nins, what's wrong?"

"Go away."

"No. What's wrong? I can help you."

"Fine. But you tell _no one_."

"I swear."

"Okay. Eddie was running from his room today and he was drenched in sweat. So, stupid me had to stare. Well, Eddie caught me gazing at him. Since then, it's been awkward between us."

"Do you like him?" Amber asked sing-songingly as she creepily smiled.

"No."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes-"

"No. I. Don't." Nina waited a couple seconds, then leaned up to her ear and said really fast,

"Okay, he's _smoking_ hot. He's got this smile that makes you melt. His hair is always so crazy and perfect. And his eyes. Oh, his eyes..."

Nina looked up at the ceiling as she daydreamt.

"Nines, calm down."

"Sorry." Nina pointed to the wall. "He-his-ahh."

"Eyes?"

"Yeah..."

"You are crazy."

"Crazy and proud of it."

Amber rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Well, are you gonna ask him out or what?"

"I don't know. We already have this great friendship, but I don't want to ruin that. And he's really nice. So if I _do _ask him out, he might not know how to say no."

"Don't think like that, Nina! He will say yes! Just make yourself look hot tomorrow, smile at him, and let him start to like you. Hey, who knows? He might even ask _you_ out!"

"He does need help in Drama class." Nina realized. She had stopped crying.

"See? There you go." Amber left the room. Nina sighed heavily.

*************************(In Eddie's room)******************************************

"Hey, time to go to school. Go get Nina and tell her to come down." I nodded and and sat up. Trudy closed the door as I grabbed my backpack and headed talk to upstairs. I knocked on Nina's door.

"Who is it?" Eddie heard from the other side.

"It's Eddie! Nina! You need to get down here!" Eddie yelled back.

"Kay. Be there in a minute." Eddie walked downstairs.

Eddie stood near the front door as everyone else started crowding to school. Anubis house was pretty close to the school, so everyone could walk if they chose to. Today was an especially nice day, so almost everyone walked. Almost. Nina was too embarassed to walk with anyone, and Eddie was just plain too confused. So, Eddie ran up to Nina's room.

_Knock knock_

"Come in!" Nina shouted as she put her shoulder bag on her right shoulder. Eddie opened the door slowly as he smiled.

"So, what's this awkwardness about? It's not a huge deal, so I don't really get why you have to make it one." Eddie spoke calmly. Suprisingly, Nina replied.

"Well, it kinda is a big deal. You see, I'm dating Fabian, and it would be crazy if he found out."

"About what, Nina? Girls have crushes, boys have crushes. We're teenagers, it's what we do. Besides, we're not even an item or anything. So really, I don't get why it's that big of a deal."

"I don't know if Fabian would think that."

"If he doesn't trust you, then you really need to reconsider your relationshp."

"He does trust me?" Nina stomped her foot.

"Then why are you worried that he'll make it a huge deal?"

"Because he's been through a couple cheating girlfriends before, and he's just really sensitive about the subject."

"Again, he doesn't trust you."

"Well, maybe not. But he's still the best boyfriend that ever existed." Nina turned to walk down the stairs when Eddie shouted,

"Oh, _really?_" He regretted saying that as soon as it came out of his mouth. Nina turned around.

"W-what?" Nina and Eddie both blushed.

"I need to go." Eddie muttered as he ran down the stairs and out the door, leaving Nina confused and Eddie angry at himself. As soon as he rushed down the main driveway of Anubis house, he looked back to the door. Nina was left there, just sitting on the porch. She got up all alone and started walking by herself. He thought he might as well accompany her to school. He jogged back to Nina, who was happy on the inside, but only showed surprise on her face.

"Eddie, uh..."

"Let's just forget that this ever happened, alright? It was... nothing."

"Ohhkay. Let's just forget that this _morning_ ever happened. Agreed?" Nina asked.

"Agreed."

**A/N: Please review so I can get feedback! I hope you enjoyed this! And please read on for the next chapter.. and the next... and the next... and the next... and the next...**


	2. Boys Have Crushes, Girls Have Crushes

"And so, this boulder come _rushing_ past me, and-" Eddie started.

"Oh, hey Fabian." Nina smiled. They were about to start the last class of the day. Fabian put one arm around Nina's. They all had French class next, but they still had a couple more minutes to goof off in the halls a little bit.

"Well, I already have my books, so I'm gonna hang out with Fabian while he gets his textbook. See ya later, Eddie." Eddie waved "bye" to Nina as she walked away. Eddie sighed.

He found Mrs. Andrews' room and glided into his seat. The person who sat next to him, Tony, was there. Eddie tapped on his shoulder as Tony turned to Eddie.

"Hey dude." Tony was American too, so they were really great friends. Eddie huffed loudly.

"Still having problem getting her?"

"Shh! Someone might hear! But, yeah, I am. I don't know what dto do about it though. I haven't really known how to 'woo' Nina."

"Well, there she is." Tony pointed to the door where Nina walked in, hair longer and wavier than usual. He mouthed "woah" until she and Fabian sat down. The bell rang after that, and French class went by as usual.

The bell rang for the end of French class.

As soon as they walked out of the school building, Eddie rushed up to Nina.

"Hey Nina, wanna watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure, why not?"

"It could keep her busy, I guess, since I'm going to that chess competition in Liverpool tonight." Fabian explained.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Nina exclaimed.

"So, when does Fabian leave?" Eddie asked. A bus pulled up in front of them.

"Right now actually." Fabian finished.

"Bye, Fabian. Good luck." Nina kissed Fabian on the lips before he walked to the door of the bus and entered it. As it drove off, Nina waved to Fabian.

"So, you wanna walk back to the house? Or... what?" Nina asked.

"What choice do we have?"

"I guess you _do_ have a point..."

They kept walking on as they talked about the most useless stuff, enjoying each other's company.

"So... what _was_ that whole 'oh really?!' thing about this morning anyway?" Nina asked. It fell silent between the two.

"It was nothing."

"No it wasn't."

"Yeah it was."

"_No_, it wasn't."

"Nina, let's just forget this morning ever happened, alright?"

"Like I said." Nina finished angrily.

"When are we gonna watch the movie tonight?" Eddie asked.

"Do you wanna start it after 10:00 or before it?"

"What if we start it at 9:00 and end it... when it ends." Eddie suggested.

"Sure. What movie you wanna watch?"

"Um, we'll decide when we get to the house."

**************************************(_**AT DINNER**_)*********************************

After everyone got their food, yes, even Alfie, who was last to get food, Trudy said "Dig in!"

As everyone took a bite, Alfie closed his eyes.

"Hmm. Love the new dish, Trudy." Trudy looked at him, confused. Everyone else stared at Alfie.

"This isn't new."

Alfie look at the plate and grinned.

"This is new. To my mouth!" Alfie joked. Everyone already knew about this situation so they forcefully laughed in order to shut Alfie up.

*********************************_**(AT 9:00)**_*****************************************

Eddie had already put a t-shirt and pajama pants on, in case he fell asleep in her room.

As Eddie walked in the room, he saw that Nina was just stitting on the floor, bored. Nina looked up to Eddie and smiled.

"Geez, I never thought you were coming." Nina whined.

"So, what are we watching?"

"Well, I love romance movies and you love action movies, so I got one that's both." Nina showed Eddie the movie case as Nina gently paced the disk inside the DVD player.

"So, where's Amber?"

"9 times out of 10, with Alfie."

"I wonder if they..." Eddie and Nina shuddered.

"Don't talk about it." Nina ordered.

When the movie started, they eventually got quiet, commenting about the movie occasionally. Eddie kept looking at Nina, who was _really_ into the movie. And, as the movie went on, and the drama was sky rocketing, the roles switched.

During the action scene, Eddie stared at the bright TV screen as his eyes started to burn from not blinking.

"Yes!" Eddie whisper-shouted when the hero won.

And as the romance scene followed afterward, the two heroes in the movie were staring at each other's eyes.

Nina and Eddie's eyes met, and as if cued, they each leaned in, heart's racing while not caring about anything. It was like a puzzle to Nina In her unfinished puzzle, Eddie completed it.

She was the direction in Eddie's life. The one thing that he cared for. He never felt this way about Patricia. Nina never felt like this with Fabian. The spark was never so strong in their entire lives. No emptiness existed. It was as if every problem faded away, only a distant memory.

And as Nina kissed back, Eddie put one hand in her hair as the other hand on the back of her head.

Nina did the same to Eddie. Eddie let go of Nina long enough to breathe, then their lips met again. After another ten seconds, they came back to reality and jerked away from each other, realizing what they just did.

Eddie had just cheated on Patricia.

Nina just cheated on Fabian.


End file.
